middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo's Farewell Party
[[Bilbo Baggins|'Bilbo Baggins']]' 111th birthday was the fateful event that took place on September 22, TA 3000''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'', and initiated the quest for Gollum and Gandalf learning more about the One Ring and, subsequently, the Quest of the Ring. It is also used as the framing device for the story of Bilbo's past adventures and the beginning of the War of the Ring History In the morning of his birthday, Bilbo woke early. Intending to leave after the party to relive his adventures in the wild and see Erebor again, he first starts to write the true story of his adventures in the Red Book, for his cousin, Frodo Baggins. Later that day, Frodo interrupted him, bringing replies to the party invitation. Bilbo warned him about his greedy relatives, The Sackville-Bagginses, and asked him to keep an eye over Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, which aroused Frodo's suspicion, later admitting that Bilbo "spoke for so long about leaving." Bilbo asks Frodo to hang a sign on the door to deny people admittance, and the young Hobbit than runs off to Eastfarthing woods to greet Gandalf, who is due to arrive. Bilbo sits to reminisce about his adventures with the punctual Gandalf. He later enters his study to write the rest of his memoirs, now intended for a wider audience and so requiring certain details to be left out and requiring a new foreword concerning Hobbits. Frodo waits for Gandalf, who is late, until he arrives on a carriage. He tells him that Bilbo has been a bit odd lately, which Gandalf reacts to suspiciously, being in on Bilbo's plan to leave Bag End to Frodo. Meanwhile, Bilbo misplaces his magic ring, looking for it frantically, before finding it in his vest pocket. He sits down, holding the ring just as Gandalf approaches, knocking at the door. He admits him in and they discuss Bilbo's plans to leave. Lobelia arrives and Bilbo hides from her. At the evening of the party, Bilbo tells more of his adventures to a crowd of children before Lobelia arrives and Bilbo and Frodo hide. Bilbo tells Frodo that he'll "be alright". He rises to give a speech, bumbling a bit before announcing his departure and using his ring to disappear. Gandalf returns to Bag End and confronted him, realizing the Ring's corrupting effect on the Hobbit and compelling him to leave it behind for Frodo. Bilbo left, thinking of an ending for his book: "and he lived happily ever after, till the end of his days." Bilbo leaves for Rivendell, while Gandalf touches the Ring, sensing its evil and is left to ponder on Bilbo's words until Frodo arrives. The young Hobbit lamented Bilbo's departure and takes the Ring, still on the floor, to Gandalf, who warns him to keep it out of sight, and goes out to seek Gollum and find answers, eventually leading him to discover the Ring's origin and send Frodo off on the Quest of the Ring.